Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!
is the first opening theme of ''Dragon Ball Super'', playing from episode 1 to episode 76. The song is performed by Kazuya Yoshii in both Japanese and English. Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Itsuka togireta Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou Hoshi o tsunagete Sora ni tobira kakeba ii Arata na suteeji wa Kami ni idomu basho Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku! Let’s Go! Go! Daipanikku Makeru to tsuyokunaru Minohodo shirazu ni wa Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku! Let’s Go! Yes! renda kikku Abisete mushaburui Sugee koto ga matterun da ze English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Let’s start the continuation Of the dream that was once interrupted Just draw a door in the universe Connecting the stars altogether And the brand new stage will be The place where we challenge the gods Intense Violent Dynamic! Let’s Go! Go! A huge panic Losing makes us stronger than before Not knowing our place means that we have No regrets, limits or anything like that Sublime Super Dynamic! Let’s Go! Yes! A barrage of kicks I give, trembling with excitement An awesome story is waiting for us Japanese Lyrics (TV size) いつか途切れた 夢の続き 始めよう 星を繋げて 宇宙に扉 描けばいい 新たなステージは 神に挑む場所 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック！ Let’s Go! Go! 大パニック! 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか 無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック！ Let’s Go! Yes! 連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ物語が 待ってるんだぜ Official English Version Lyrics (TV size) Don't you wanna dream again? Now it's calling for me go back to the start Wishing on the starlights In the sky, let's paint a door for tomorrow Just step on the new stage don't be shy Gonna take the challenge of god Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic! Let's! Go! Go! Big panic I don't care bout limits, no regrets Make me tougher even though I lose Nothing's gonna stop me no mo' try me So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic! Let's Go! Yes! Give a kick Keep on going power pumpin' up something greater waiting not so far away Portuguese Dub Lyrics Esta estória vai vibrar. Dentro do teu coração vais encontrar Toda a força para lutar, E os amigos lá estarão para te ajudar. Nada nos vai fazer separar, Ou os Deuses desafiar. Alma, Garra e Coração E vai! Vai! És Super Guerreiro Com a força de um Deus! Não há nada que nos vá parar, O destino está nas nossas mãos. Vive a vida com paixão E vai! Vai! Mas nunca esqueças A lenda do Dragão. Vamos ser Heróis a lutar contra o Mal! Brazilian Portuguese Dub Lyrics Vamos juntos retomar Aquele sonho que deixamos para trás E nós vamos desenhar Com estrelas uma porta para o céu A nova batalha aí está Os deuses são o desafio Força! Fúria! Vamos lá! Let's go! Go! Pois perder nos deixa sempre mais fortes Para nós não há limites não Nada e nem ninguém irá nos deter Luta! Raça! Vamos lá! Let's go! Yes! Sinto an energia percorrer meu corpo Aventuras sei que vamos viver Latin American Spanish Dub Lyrics (TV Size) Vamos sigamos ya continuemos con los sueños a lograr ya la puerta se abrirá en el cielo y las estrellas brillarán la oportunidad comenzará desafiando a los dioses Vuela pega y esquiva vamos, hazlo, deja el miedo, se fuerte, nunca perderás, en un héroe te convertirás, no lo dudes, las barreras romperás. Vuela, pega y esquiva vamos, hazlo con más fuerza tiemblo de la emoción, lo increíble pronto nos sorprenderá. Characters The characters in the first version opening of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Goten *Goku *Chi-Chi *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Oolong *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Puar *Bulma *Trunks *Vegeta *Monaka *Gohan *Videl *Good Buu *Bee *Mr. Satan *Android 18 *Marron *Krillin *Piccolo *Vados *Whis *Beerus *Champa *Frieza's Soldiers *Jaco *Gotenks *Frieza *Shisami *Sorbet *Tagoma (Captain Ginyu) *Botamo *Frost *Auta Magetta *Cabba *Hit *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Zamasu *Goku Black *Shenron Gallery odZZBoqD5oVB.jpg|Standard Edition Smaa6FTcAgqc.jpg|Limited Edition 56218-1455615005.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack ca:Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!! pl:Chōzetsu☆Dynamic! es:Chōzetsu☆Dynamic! Category:Anime Openings Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Music Category:Songs